


Lightning and the thunder

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Comforting Dean Winchester, Flash Fic, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: Cas is afraid of thunder, so what can a scared man do but snuggle up with his best friend?





	Lightning and the thunder

Cas woke up because of a bright light coming from his window. He looked around, panic forming inside him. He scared thunder for his dear life. He took a few deep breaths and counted seconds. He got to fifteen before the thunder rumbled. That meant it was only about three miles away. He was not gonna take this.

Cas stumbled out of his bed and wandered to the hallway, where his roommate's room was. It took him a while, it was dark except the random lighting. He felt like he was Jack Dawson in the sinking Titanic, where the electricity had started going on and off in the lower decks. He walked close to the walls, trying to decide whether or not he was going in the right way.

His thoughts were soon cleared as Dean grunted in his sleep. Cas took a few quick steps and was soon in front of Dean’s room. He opened the door slowly and walked to the Dean’s bedside.

´´

Dean was dreaming about a sweet just baked cherry pie when he woke up to a rumble and lighting. He looked around cautiously and saw a - man? - standing in his room. He jumped and was ready to fight for his life and his Baby’s keys. Even though if someone was here to stole his car they would’ve just turned it on without the keys.

“Dean, it’s me” he heard the man, Cas, said.

What?

“What? I mean man, it’s -” Dean checked his alarm clock “ - it’s three am, I need my beauty sleep” Dean said, the last part was coming from his sleepy mouth before he had time to think about it twice.

“I know Dean, but I can’t sleep” Cas murmured sleepily.

Great, his friend was having nightmares again…

“It’s not what you think, it’s the thunder, I can’t sleep” 

“What, are you scared?” Dean asked and breathed a laugh. Cas didn’t answer, he just looked at the floor. “Ah, Cas you know I didn’t mean bad”.

Cas smiled a little, but he kept his look at the floor.

“But I really wasn’t joking about my beauty sleep, so how about you come here and we can both sleep safely?” Dean asked and patted the free space next to him.

Cas looked doubtful but after a moment he took the offer.

“And this is going to be one of those secrets that never leave this room, right Cas?” Dean asked while he put his arms around Cas’ torso and put his cover over both of them.

“Right Dean” Cas answered sleepily. Dean snuggled closer and put his nose to the crook of Cas’ neck giving him a light kiss on his shoulder. 

“Good night Honey Bee”

“Good night Sweet Pie”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is short and I wrote this "super" quickly. Also, I could maybe turn this to something longer? Leave a comment if you want me to make a longer fic about this, I would also appreciate your kudos!


End file.
